leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mikhailol/So what
I kinda expect this post to be flooded by "butthurt scrub" comments but I want to try to make a point anyway. Just yesterday I was reading an essay that basically said that one of the Internet's biggest flaws is that it gives to anybody the possibility to let their opinion be known to everyone else, so might as well take advantage of that. With the end of S3 many of the people I play with have hit Gold and Silver, and the whole community is discussing their approach towards the incoming S4. In the past two months I've been trying to improve my MMR, with little to no result: I am currently in Bronze 1 and I can't really say that it's anyone's fault but mine. After a series of failed attempts, in which each win was followed by at least two losses, I gave up. Knowing that, after all, I belonged in Bronze 1 made me feel pretty demoralised... For a while. Then I realised that I didn't really care. ''Nondum sunt maturi, nolo acerbos sumere ''you might argue (for those of you who aren't familiar with latin, it means something along the lines of "I wanted that thing, but since I can't have it I'm going to pretend that I didn't even really want it in the first place so it doesn't look like I am not good enough to get it"); but believe me, I honestly decided that feeling bad about how good I am at this game is not worth the effort, and that after all if I'm playing LoL it's just because I want to have fun (and if someone brings up Cyndi Lauper I swear to god I will kill them... JK). I suck at the game. So what? I can still play a match with my friends, feed the enemy team like they're some turkey two weeks before thanksgiving and enjoy it all. I know that I could (should?) get better just by practicing some particular aspects a little bit (it's a computer game, not rocket science after all), but I don't really want to. I'm never going to be a pro and I'm perfectly fine with it, as long as I get to play those few normal games with my buddies. Having a shiny border is not worth the time spent putting up with rude players who are going to insult you everytime you do something wrong, and even though I'd love to demonstrate to some people I know IRL that I don't suck as much as they think, they are probably right, so there's little I can do about that. I think there's too much pressure we're putting on ourselves just because we want to show that we're good at this game... The word "fun" is almost disappeared, and while I understand that it makes sense for people that actually work on League (aka the pros) is it really the way to go for casuals? Do we really need to be decent at a game to enjoy it? Losing every game isn't fun, but tryharding isn't either. To me, at least. Playing a game just because you want to be good at it doesn't make sense unless you want to be in LCS next year; trying to improve your skills is your God-given right, but if you forget to enjoy what you're doing you might want to take a break (trust me, I've been playing World of Warcraft for years and I know what I'm saying here). Sorry for the inconcludent WoT - I had this epiphany and wanted to share it with you guys. Or maybe since I have to wake up in two hours I just don't want to go to sleep and desperatley need something to do. TL;DR: I suk. Category:Blog posts